Prince and Me 1: The Beginning
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: What happens when the Julliard's Superstar Rachel Berry and The Prince of England Finn Hudson cross paths ... with Secrets, Crazy Ex's and Friends plus Romance! COMPLETED!
1. Julliard's Superstar

**Okay, i know i havent updated in ages and I'm really sorry, i promise I'll get my other stories out soon.**

**This is my very first Glee Story and i'm very excited about publishing it.**

**It is based on Finchel and will have other couples plus new/familiar faces.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: **Rachel Berry has her future planned out to Graduate from Juilliard University and become a Dance/Music Teacher, until she meets Finn Hudson, The Prince of England who is trying to escape a life he never chose, he's enrolled at Juilliard to find who he really is and to take a detour from his destiny as King, when 'Alex' and Rachel get signed Partners, Friendship and Romance blossom. Will Finn tell Rachel who he really is before the Paparazzi find him and will he give up the thrown to be her?

* * *

Episode 1 – Julliard's Superstar

Rachel Berry walked through the campus with her suitcases ... she is now in her Senior year at Julliard University ... from leaving Lima, Ohio with her two best friends Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel to moving to New York City, life couldn't be better for the trio.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that?"

Rachel looked up to see one of her best friends "Hello to you too Kurt"

Kurt crossed his arms "You need to change, now"

"Why?"

"Because that outfit is so last year, this is a new year and there are a lot of cute guys here"

"Kurt, I love you but I just got here and I want to find Quinn then sleep"

"Alright, Miss Moody" He took the one of suitcases off of her "How was your summer since you jetted off somewhere leaving me and Quinn to go back to Loser town"

"It was the best; teaching kids to dance"

"You had fun then?"

"It was a dream come true" Rach grinned "How was Loser Town?"

"Boring, we ran into St. Jackass"

"Jesse was there?" She looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, he was annoying, asking about you and wouldn't leave us alone"

"Thank god I don't need to go back there until Christmas"

* * *

"Rachy!" Quinn squealed as the door opened to their dorm.

"Quinny!" Rach squealed dropping her bags and hugged her tight "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Quinn grinned "We're Seniors!"

"I know, in less than a year, we're done" Rach smiled and flopped onto the sofa.

"Tired?" Kurt grinned and sat down near her head.

"I could sleep for a month" Rach yawned putting her head on his knee.

"No!" Quinn ran over and sat on the coffee table infront of them "You need to tell us about your summer"

"It was amazing, everyday teaching kids different dances"

"Where did you that?"

"Dad opened a dance camp called 'Berry's Academy' in Vancouver and he wanted me to be one of the teachers"

"Any cute guys?" Kurt smiled.

"There was one, he's an amazing dancer and he never talked"

"Never?"

"Not a single word, he was kinder weird" Rach giggled "When do classes start?"

"2 days" Quinn groaned.

* * *

"Okay" Kurt groaned 2 days later walking out of the dance hall "I officially hate first day back"

"You're not the only one" Quinn sighed and looked at Rachel who was smiling "What's up with you Miss Smiley?"

Rachel giggled "You two are Drama Queens, We're seniors and we need to work hard for our exam which is in 4 weeks"

"Don't remind me" Kurt pushed her.

"And that's only Dance, we have a Singing project to do" Quinn groaned "What you two singing?"

"Mine is a secret" Rach grinned and looked at her watch "Oh no, I'm late!"

"Late for what?" They both said "It's the first day back"

"Thanks to somebody" She glared at Kurt "I have to help some Freshmans with singing"

"It was a joke" He grinned.

"Whatever Hummel, I'll see you guys later" Then she ran off.

* * *

Rachel walked into the music room to see a few freshmans "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry"

"Julliard's Superstar" A girl grinned sitting on the front row.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Isabella St. James but everyone calls me Bella"

Rachel looked at her shocked then she saw the dark brown hair and the green eyes "St. James?"

"Yep, my older brother is the Jesse St. James who led Vocal Adrenaline to Regionals and Won in 2009" Bella smiled and looked at Rach "Wait, you was there with the losing team, New Directions"

"I think that is enough Bella" Rach glared at her "Or I'll kick you out of this class"

"Aww, Little Miss Berry is getting angry" Bella stood up and smirked "Is it because Jesse broke your heart right before Regionals or that he was helping your Mum track you down?"

"Shut it right now!" Rach sighed "Just sit down and don't speak at all"

"Gladly" Bella grinned and sat down.

* * *

"I hate her!" Rachel screamed slamming her door shut.

"What happened?" Quinn and Kurt looked at her.

"I went to the singing class and found out Jesse's little sister is in that class"

"Jesse has a sister?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't know either but she knows everything"

"Everything?" Quinn looked at her "Even about your Mum"

"Yeah, this is my final year and it'll be the worse ever thanks to Bella " Rachel sighed.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	2. Prince of England

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas**

**This is my late Christmas present for all you Gleeks!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 2 – Prince of England

Finn Hudson sighed as he sat in a meeting with his dad Chris aka The King of England ... As the Prince, Finn was next in line for the thrown and he wished he could have a normal life instead of being in the royal family.

"Finn"

Finn looked up at his Dad "Huh?"

"What do you think?" Chris asked.

Finn looked around at the team who was looking at him then back at his Dad "Whatever you say Dad, I agree"

"Okay, that problem is out of the way, meeting dismissed" one of the men said standing up.

Finn jumped up and started walking towards the door.

"Not so fast mister" Chris said sternly.

_Great _Finn sighed turning around once everyone left "Yes Dad?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You know what I'm talking about Finn" Chris stated "You need to focus"

"On what Dad? The Thrown?"

"You know I'm stepping down soon and you're taking my place"

"What if I'm not ready to step up?"

"Do you really think your 12 year old sister can be Queen" Chris chuckled "You're next in line"

"Whatever Dad" Finn rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

"Finn?" a small voice which belongs to his little sister came from the entrance of his room.

Finn looked over and smiled a little "Come on"

Elizabeth ran over and jumped on his bed smiling then frowned "What's the matter?"

"Nothing Liza"

"Is it what Daddy said to you?"

He sat up a little and looked at his sister "Where you spying _again_?"

"Maybe" She smiled sweetly at him.

"You are a little monkey" He grinned pulled her onto his knee and started tickling her.

"Finn!" She giggled wigging to get away from him "Stop it!"

"Say I will never spy on people again"

"Okay! I will never spy on people again" She giggled.

"And I'm the best big brother ever"

Liza shaked her head "Never"

"That's it" Finn started tickling her again ... Whenever he has a stressful meeting with his Dad, Liza is always there to cheer him up.

"Stop it Finn!"

"Say it and I'll stop"

"Fine!" She sighed as he stopped "You're the best big brother ever"

"Thank you" He kissed her cheek.

"You're Evil" She pouted.

* * *

"Finn Alexander Hudson!" a voice shouted.

"I'm going!" Liza said jumping off the bed before their Mum walked into the room.

"No spying" Finn grinned.

She rolled her eyes then stood up straight smiling "Hi Mama"

"Elizabeth, I need to speak to your brother" Carole said.

"Yes Mama" Liza smiled walking past her.

"Liza" Finn sat up on his bed.

She turned around "Yes big brother?"

"She means alone with no little ears listening" He grinned.

"Yes Finn" She sighed and ran out closing the door behind her.

"Want to tell me what happened this morning with your Father again?" Carole asked looking at her oldest.

"Not really" Finn sighed.

"You and your Father have been at each others throats for years"

"I need a break Mum, I've had enough of all these meeting that I have to be at because 'I'm the next King', I want a normal life"

She smiled and sat next to him on the bed then pulled out two tickets "I guess you'll need these then"

Finn looked at the tickets shocked "New York?" He looked at his mum "How did you know?"

"I'm your Mother sweetie, I know things" She smiled "Go to Julliard and sing your heart out"

"Let me guess, Liza?" He chuckled.

"She love you to pieces and it was her idea"

"Thanks Ma" He smiled.

"No problem" She kissed his forehead then stood up "Now, get packing, you're leaving in 2 days"

* * *

"Don't go" Liza tightened her arms around his waist with tears rolling down her face.

"I thought this was your idea" Finn chuckled picking her up "I'm just a phone call away, okay?"

"Okay" She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'll miss you Finn"

He smiled and kissed her cheek "I'll miss you too Liza, I'll be back before you know it" He set her down.

"Good Luck" She smiled and stood next to their Mum.

"Sorry about your Father" Carole sighed and hugged him.

"Don't worry about it" Finn shrugged.

"Good Luck and phone as soon as you get there" She looked at him "You Ready Alex?"

He chuckled at his cover name "Yeah" He looked at his bodyguard "Let's go James"

"Yes Sir" James nodded and got into the car.

"A car will be waiting for you at the airport"

"Okay, see you soon" He got into the car "Heathrow Airport please"

"Right away Sir" The driver said and drove off.

* * *

"Ready for a whole new world?" James looked at his boss/best friend as they sat in first class.

"Yeah, like I've been saying for awhile I need to get away from this place and my Dad" Finn sighed resting his head back.

"Well Alex" James grinned "We have another 12 hours until we're in New York"

"Don't start" Finn glared at him "It was Liza's idea for the name and the last name"

"Right Alex Scott" James chuckled "What my name then?"

"Yours is staying the same since nobody knows you" Finn grinned "As for me, if I say my name; everyone will match it to my Dad or my Mum"

"True"

"_We are getting ready to set off to New York City, America, please keep your seatbelts on until the light goes off, thank you and enjoy your flight"_

Finn sighed looking out of the window ... from his hometown to the big city full of strangers ... he was ready for a new start.

**

* * *

**

Merry Belated Christmas Gleeks!

REVIEW!


	3. Meeting

**Here's the next one Gleeks!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 3 – Meeting

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted through their dorm "Where are my dance shoes"

"You mean these?" Quinn grinned leaning against the wall.

Rachel glared at her best friend and took them off her "I hate you Fabrey"

"Love you Berry" Quinn giggled and grabbed her bag "It's funny when you stress"

Rachel rolled her eyes putting her bag over her shoulder "Let's go before we're late" She opened the door to see Kurt and Quinn's boyfriend Sam "What you two doing here?"

"We have the same class" Sam smiled then pointed to Kurt "And this one was driving me crazy"

"He drives us crazy too" She grinned and pushed past them "Can we go, so I can go to this class then go to hell"

"Hell?" He asked walking down the hall.

"Bella St. James" Kurt chuckled "Her crazy ex's little sister"

"Who is still in love with her" Quinn grinned and opened the door to the centre of campus.

"I will never fall for Jesse St. James again, even if he begs which would be fun to see" Rach grinned.

"Woah!" Sam pulled them back as a Limo went zooming past them "Who was that?"

"I have no idea" Kurt shrugged and looked at the Limo stop outside of the main entrance.

"Well whoever it is, we'll find out now" Quinn squealed "Hottie!"

Rach rolled her eyes "He'll be a jerk because he has the money to drive in style"

"Not everyone is like St. Jackass" Kurt looked at her.

"Whatever, I'm leaving so you two can drool over him" Then she started walking away.

"Ray, wait up" Sam ran after her "I'm in your class, so we'll walk together"

* * *

Finn got out of the Limo after James and smiled "Julliard University, dream come true"

James chuckled "How did you get into a place like this?"

"My uncle is actually a teacher here and he got you a place too" Finn grinned and walked into the main office.

"Big head" James rolled his eyes.

Finn chuckled and looked at the receptionist "Hi, I'm Alex Scott"

"Welcome to Juilliard, Mr Scott and" The receptionist looked at James.

"James Parker"

"Well, Welcome" She smiled and got some stuff "These are your dorm keys, timetables and a list of stuff you'll need for your classes plus a map of the campus" She passed the stuff to them "Alex, your first class is dance with Jay and James, yours is music with Helen"

"Thanks" Finn smiled and walked out "My first class here and it's with my uncle in my worse thing"

"I've seen you dance, it's embarrassing" James grinned.

"Shut it" Finn glared at him and looked at the Limo Driver "There are our Dorm keys; we need to get to Class"

"Your luggage will be at your dorm Sir" The Limo Driver nodded.

* * *

"Sam, stop it" Rachel giggled as she tried to focus.

"This is a weird shape and it hurts" Sam glared at her "And it's not funny"

"Mr Evans and Miss Berry, is there a problem?" Jay asked them.

"No Sir" They both said.

"Good" He smiled as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late" A voice said.

Rachel looked over to see the tall guy from before "It's him"

Sam looked over and grinned "This class has just got even better"

Jay smiled "Alex, welcome"

"Thanks Uncle Jay" Finn smiled and walked over.

"Class relax for a minute"

"Thank god" Sam sighed flopping onto the floor.

"Thank you Sam" Jay laughed "Class, this is my nephew Alex Scott, this is his first day and I'm hoping you'll make him feel welcome"

"Great, more competition" Sam mumbled which made Rachel laugh.

"Rachel, what's so funny?" Jay looked at her.

"Nothing Jay" Rachel shaked her head.

"Since you like to make a scene, Alex is your new partner"

"But Jay, Sam has been my partner since freshman year"

"I don't mind Jay" Sam grinned getting up "Chloe hasn't got a partner"

"Sam" She glared at him "Sit down"

"Good Luck Ray" He smirked and walked over to the other side.

Finn grinned walking over and sat on the floor "Hi, I'm Alex Scott"

Rach rolled her eyes "Rachel Berry"

* * *

"Well, look who finally showed up" James grinned laying on the sofa.

"Don't start James" Finn sighed moving his feet and sat down.

"How was your first class?"

"Good except for this girl who seemed to hate me"

"Sorry Dude, I wonder when we'll meet our other roomies"

"I don't ..." Finn started when the door opened "I guess now"

"Samuel Evans, get back here!"

"Kurt, don't start!" Sam sighed walking into the kitchen.

"How can you be so stupid" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to make our best friend happy since she got here"

"Rachel is happy; she's just stressed with the big showcase and of course Bella St. James being here"

Finn's head shot up of the sound of Rachel's name and looked at the guys _Great, I'm roomies with her friends._

"Dude, what is up with you?" James chuckled.

Kurt and Sam stopped arguing and looked at them.

"Sorry" Kurt smiled and walked over "How rude of us, I'm Kurt Hummel"

"I'm Sam Evans"

"I guess we're roomies" James smiled "I'm James Parker"

"I'm Alex Scott"

"No way, you're Jay Scott's Nephew?"

"That'll be me"

"Sorry about Rachel during class today" Sam sat down on the chair.

"Don't worry about it" Finn shrugged "What's the showcase?"

"The showcase is a big show and the best students get perform in it" Kurt grinned.

"Rachel has had a spot since freshman year in Dance and Singing" Sam added.

"Is that way she was annoyed?" Finn looked at them.

"That and she thinks you're a jerk" Kurt started "But you're not to us"

"I guess it come with being a new student and arriving in a Limo" Finn chuckled.

* * *

"You're late" The café owner Phil said.

Rachel sighed wrapping her apron around her waist "I know Phil"

"Table 3 needs cleaning"

"You got it" Rach grabbed a cloth and walked over the table.

"I heard you got a new student today" Her friend Kat said walking over "Is he hot?"

"He's Jay's Nephew" Rach rolled her eyes and grabbed the glasses "And he's a jerk"

"If he's related to Jay, he must be hot" Kat grinned.

"You're unbelievable" Rach giggled walking back to the counter and placed the glasses on it.

"I also heard he's your partner"

"I wasn't my fault, Sam was making me laugh"

"I wish I was you" Kat sighed dreamily before going back to work.

Rachel sighed leaning against the counter "Believe me, you don't"


	4. The Connection

**ENJOY Gleeks!**

* * *

Episode 4 – The Connection

It's been 2 months since Finn started at Juilliard and he's enjoying it ... He loves his music class because he can play the drums all the way through the lesson and he enjoys singing and dance class because the one and only Rachel Berry is in them ... They have sort of become friends over the last month along with her other friends Quinn, Sam and Kurt.

At the moment Finn was running around campus with his iPod playing Journey's greatest hits then he bumped into someone "God, I'm so sorry" He took his headphones and helped the person up then he recognised the brown hair "Rachel?"

Rachel looked up and smiled "Hey Alex"

"What you doing up at 6am on a Saturday?" He smiled and started to walk towards the dorms

"I needed to think and running helps" She shrugged "What about you?"

"I guess I was doing the same thing" He looked at her "And I was doing our singing assignment"

"Ah, Journey is great band" She smiled "We got best one"

"Yeah, their songs are amazing; most of them can be done into mash-ups"

"Mash-ups" She giggled "You've been here for 2 months and you already know what mash-ups are"

"Did you forget who my uncle is?" He grinned.

"Nope" She smiled "What's England like?"

"Rain, Rain and Rain" Finn chuckled then his phone rang, he pulled it out "I better take this"

"It's fine"

He looked at the screen and smiled before answering it "Hey Pretty Girl"

"_Finn" Liza squealed "How's New York?"_

He looked at Rachel "Amazing, Uncle Jay said hey and he hopes you're not getting into any trouble"

"_I'm a good girl"_

"Yeah, a little monster who listens to people's conversations"

"_I haven't done that since you caught me"_

"Liza" Finn said sternly.

"_Fine, I was listening to Dad shout at nobody, it was funny" She giggled "He is still annoyed you left"_

"He'll get over it; I might stay here to annoy him more"

"_Finn Alexander Hudson, you better not" Carole said sternly._

"That was very sneaky Mum; I think I know where Liza got it from"

"_Shhh" She hissed "How's Juilliard, is my brother looking after you"_

"Juilliard is amazing and I don't need looking after especially by Uncle Jay"

"_Meet any girls?" Liza asked._

Finn rolled his eyes which made Rachel laugh "Maybe"

"_You've got a girl with you!" they squealed._

"Okay, I'm going, lots of work to do, love you guys"

"_Love you too Finn" they both said._

"Bye" He chuckled and hung up "3 way-phone call; that was different"

"Yeah, I've had a couple of them" Rach giggled "It's annoying when my Dads are on the phone; they start fighting and forget that I was on the other end"

"Dads?" He looked at her "You have 2 Dads?"

"Yeah, they're gay and I was born through a surrogate who I met in my junior year at high school which didn't go down well"

"How come?"

"Let's just say my ex was a spy for her and pretended to transfer to my school to get information then he broke my heart"

"Sorry you had to go through that, I've never had a normal high school experience since I was home-schooled"

"Strict parents?"

"My dad is, he has had my life planned out since I was born, as for my mum, she's the coolest ever and that how I got here without my dad knowing"

"I bet he was angry"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I'm here and not there" He chuckled and stopped outside the girls dorms "This is your stop"

"Thanks for the chat, it was nice" She smiled.

"I enjoyed it too" He smiled "I'll see you in class Rach"

"See you there Alex" She leaned up and kissed his cheek then walked through the doors.

* * *

Finn walked through the door of his dorm smiling then he saw the guys up "Morning"

Sam looked at him and grinned "Where have you been for the past 2 hours?"

"I went for a run"

"Sure you didn't bump into a certain brunette called Rachel Berry?" Kurt smirked.

Finn looked at him "How do you know?"

"Just a guess and be the smile on your face, its true"

"I bumped into her and we talked" Finn shrugged.

"Looks like it was more than talk by the lip gloss on your cheek" James chuckled.

Finn picked up a pillow and threw at him then rubbed his cheek "Shut it" He glared at him and walked into his room.

"You have an hour until class starts!" Sam shouted.

"Got it!" Finn shouted back putting his iPod on the dock and turned it up while getting changed.

"ALEX!" they shouted.

**

* * *

**

~2 Week Later~

Rachel ran into the choir room to the whole class already there.

"Miss Berry, you're late" Her singing teacher said turning away from the board.

"Sorry, I lost track of time"

"Don't do it again"

"I wont" She smiled and sat next to Finn.

"Lost track of time Berry" He chuckled.

"Yes I did Scott" She whispered "I got caught up in a song"

"Really?"

"Really" She giggled opening her book, grabbed the lyrics sheet and passed it him "For our assignment"

He looked at the sheet and grinned "This is kinda weird"

"How?"

"I was thinking the same song" He looked at her.

"I guess we think alike" She giggled.

"Miss Berry and Mr Scott, pay attention"

"Yes Miss"

* * *

"How's thing going between you and Alex?" Quinn asked sitting on the sofa.

"Nothing is going on between us, we're just friends" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rach, 2 months ago, you hated him and now you're friends with him, there's something that clicks with you two that never happened with you and Jesse"

"Jesse was a liar, Alex isn't"

"True but he is an amazing singer and he can play the drums" Quinn pointed out "What could Jesse play?"

"Nothing ... Q, where you going with this?"

"Winter break is next week, invite him to Lima"

"He might be going home to England to be with his family"

"From what you told me, I don't think he wants to"

"I'm not asking him"

"Then I am" Quinn grinned and got up.

"Quinn, you dare go out of that door"

"He's working right?" Quinn asked putting on her shoes and grabbed her coat then ran out of the door.

Rachel jumped up, ran towards the door grabbing her coat on the way "Quinn!" she looked around but couldn't see her "Damn it Quinn!"

* * *

Finn was cleaning tables at the café when he heard shouting; he turned around to see Quinn walking in with Rachel on her back.

He chuckled walking over to them "Hey Girls, what you doing?"

Rachel looked up and jumped off Quinn's back "Hey, we was ..."

"Planning our winter break" Quinn smiled "What you doing for it Alex?"

"Working" he shrugged "It's snowing bad in England and no flight are going in or out"

"That's bad" Rachel said.

"Yeah, but I'm glad in a way"

"Well" Quinn started.

He looked at her "Well what?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and smirked "I wondering if ..."

Rach cut her off "If you wanted to spend the holidays with me and my family?"

Finn looked at her shocked then smiled "That would be great, thanks Rach"

"No problem" She smiled and looked around "We better go, you're working"

"See you later" He chuckled and walked over then bumped into Kat "Sorry Kat"

"Its fine, did you finally told her?" Kat smiled.

"Finally tell who what?" He looked at her confused.

"Don't play dumb Scott, you like Rachel"

"I don't what you're talking about Smith"

"What were you two talking about over there?"

"She was asking about winter break and invited me to her home town ... no big deal" He shrugged and started cleaning the counter.

"This is a big deal ... you need tell her when you get there"

"Kat, for the last time I don't like her, we are just friends"

"Whatever you say Alex" Kat smiled before walking into the back.

Finn sighed ... what is he gonna do?


	5. Winter Break

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Here the next the one**

**and all you Finchel fans will be happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 5 – Winter Break

"What you doing over the holiday?" Finn looked at James who was sat on his bed "Since you're not coming with us"

"Spending time with my sister who lives in California" James chuckled "She may hate me for not speaking to her in years but I miss my nieces and nephew"

"I can't remember the last time I saw her" Finn shaked his head and finished packing.

"Are you sure you can handle being on your own for 3 weeks?"

"Yeah, the guys are gonna be there along with Quinn, it'll be fun"

"Spending alone time away from school with the famous Rachel Berry, you'll love it"

Finn glared at him "Don't you have a flight to catch?"

"Not for another 3 hours" James grinned.

"Yo! Alex, you ready?" Sam asked walking in.

"Yeah" Finn smiled and looked at James "Don't kill your sister"

"I'll try not to" James chuckled "Have fun guys"

"We will, Alex gets to meet the rest of our group" Kurt chuckled standing next to Sam.

"We better go or the girls will kill us for being late" Sam said "Offer is still open James if you want to tag along"

"Nah, my flight is booked, so you guys have fun but make sure he" James pointed to Finn "Tells Rachel"

"We will" Kurt and Sam grinned.

Finn rolled his eyes picking up his bag and put over his shoulder "I'm going" Then he walked past them.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn pulled her suitcases out of the girl dorm to see the guys waiting.

"And I thought we was late" Kurt grinned.

"Shut it Hummel" Rachel glared at him "We better go and get a cab"

"No need" Finn grinned as a Limo pulled up.

"Oh my god" Quinn squealed "Who's is that?"

The driver got out "Mr Scott"

"Hey Tom" Finn smiled and opened the door "Ladies"

The girls squealed and jumped in "Wow"

"I think we've lost them" Sam chuckled.

"You two get in, I'll help put our stuff in the boot" Finn chuckled grabbing the suitcases.

"Alright" They both got in.

"How did he afford this?" Rachel looked at them.

"I don't know" Kurt shrugged and looked at Finn when he got in "Okay, spill"

Finn looked at him "What?"

"How did you get this?" Quinn asked.

"It's my Uncles" He smiled

"Where to Mr Scott?" Tom asked.

"JFK Airport Tom"

"Yes Sir" He nodded and drove off.

* * *

"Okay, I have to warn you" Rachel said as they got out of the cab infront of the Berry House in Lima, Ohio.

"About what?" Finn got there stuff out of the boot and looked at her.

"My Dads are a little crazy" She giggled.

"If I can handle you then I'll be fine" He grinned.

She hit him in the arm "That wasn't nice"

"Is that my Little Star?" A voice said belonging to Leroy Berry.

"Let the fun begin" Rach smiled and turned "Daddy!" She ran over and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much sweetie" He hugged her.

"I missed you too" She looked around "Where's Dad?"

"He had to go to Vancouver but he'll be back in 4 days" He smiled and looked behind her "Who's your friend?"

Rachel turned around and smiled big "Daddy, this is Alex Scott"

"Nice to meet you Mr Berry" Finn put his hand out.

"You too Alex" Leroy shaked his hand "I've heard a lot about you"

Rachel pushed her dad blushing "Stop it"

"Why don't you show Alex his room, the one next to you?"

"Okay" She smiled and went to get her suitcase.

"I've got it" Finn smiled putting his bag over his shoulder and picked up her suitcase "Lead the way"

"Thanks" She smiled and walked up to the house.

* * *

"Why does your Dad call you a little star?" Finn asked as he unpacked.

"Well, before I went to college, my dream was to perform on Broadway but after my first week at Juilliard, everything changed" Rachel smiled sitting on the bed.

"What to?"

"I want to become a dance teacher"

"When you do, can I be your first student" He looked at her "Because you know I have 2 left feet and I think my Uncle is getting annoyed with me"

She giggled "You don't have 2 left feet"

"Rach, I fell over when I did a spin and everyone laughed including you"

"Okay" She stood up "Come on"

"Where we going?"

"You can finish unpacking later, we're late"

"For what?"

"Something" She grinned and walked out.

"Rachel!" He went after her "Tell me"

"Nope" She giggled walking down the stairs "Daddy, we're going"

"Okay, make he comes back in one piece" Leroy chuckled.

Finn's eyes went wide "One Piece?"

"Daddy!" Rach hissed and looked at Finn "You have nothing to worry about"

"I don't believe you for one second" He shaked his head.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house "Okay, we are just going out with my friends which includes Sam, Quinn and Kurt so stop panicking"

"Okay" He sighed "Let's go"

* * *

"Alex!" Quinn smiled skating over "You came"

"More like Rachel dragged me here" Finn chuckled "What is this place?"

"This is the ND roller rink" Sam shouted skating and stopped infront of them.

"Here we go" Rachel grinned walking over with 2 pairs of roller-skates and passed Finn a pair.

"I'm gonna fall" Finn shaked his head and sat on the bench "So, where are the rest of your friends?"

"They'll be here soon" Quinn giggled "We came early so we can fill you in on our friends and teach you how to roller skate"

"If I can't dance how can I skate?"

"Like this" Rachel grinned and stepped onto the rink "Sam"

"Ray" Sam chuckled and took her hand then they both skated off.

Finn watched them dance around the rink "Wow"

"They are amazing" Quinn smiled "But they are show offs!"

"Take that back Fabray" Rachel glared at her skating over with her hand on her hips.

"Nope" Quinn giggled and took Sam's Hand "I rather take my boyfriend back" Then she pulled him away.

"Ready?" Rachel looked at Finn.

"I guess" He slowly stood up and stepped into the rink then wobbled "Woah"

"Careful Alex" Kurt shouted from the booth.

Finn looked over at him "What you doing over there?"

"I don't skate, I DJ" Kurt grinned and changed the song.

"I'm so gonna fall"

"Stop putting yourself down Scott" Rachel shaked her head and took his hand "Now, come on"

Finn sighed and stepped forward.

"Now" She stood infront of him and took his other hand "Follow me"

He looked at her and moved with her then grinned "I'm skating"

"Told you" She grinned then squealed when he picked her up "Alex!"

"You are amazing Rachel Berry" Finn grinned and spun around then fell over with her on top "Told you I would fall"

Rachel giggled getting up and helped him up "Ready to try again?"

"Race ya!" Then he skated off.

"That's not far!" She shouted and chased him around.

* * *

Quinn and Kurt sat at the side watching their best friend skating around with their new friend.

"She is falling for him" Kurt smiled "And so is Alex"

"I know" Quinn smiled.

"Hey"

They turned around to see their friends "Hey"

"Who's the new kid?" Puck looked at the rink.

"That is Alex" Quinn smiled "And be nice"

"I'm always nice" He smirked "Yo! Berry!"

Rachel turned around and groaned "What Noah?"

"Are you gonna introduce us to your 'Friend'?" Santana smiled.

"Very Funny Lopez" Rachel rolled her eyes and skated over with Finn behind her "Guys, this is Alex Scott, he goes to Juilliard with us"

"Alex, this is Puck, Artie, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Mercedes" Kurt pointed to each of them.

"Nice to meet you guys" Finn smiled.

"Why does your voice sound weird?" Brittany asked confused.

"I'm from England" He chuckled.

"What's England?"

"Just ignore her" Puck chuckled "She get confused a lot"

"Got it" Finn smiled.

**

* * *

**

~2 Weeks Later~

Finn walked down the stairs in the Berry House and into the kitchen yawning.

"Morning Alex" Leroy smiled "Late Night?"

"You could say it" Finn chuckled and sat at the table.

"I can tell, Rachel has never slept past 8 before" Hiram chuckled.

"Actually Dad, I'm up" Rachel smiled walking in and sat next to Finn "I was working on some stuff for School"

"Rachel, what have I told about school work when you're home?" Leroy looked at her.

"When I'm here, it's a break but Daddy its senior year and its important just like senior year at high school"

"What do you think Alex?" Hiram asked.

"I was home-schooled, so all my exams where on the internet which was one big exam" Finn chuckled "But the teachers at Juilliard especially my Uncle are strict"

"Told ya!" Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"Why don't you two go out for awhile, show Alex around except for that old roller rink" Leroy smiled.

"Okay" Rachel smiled and looked at Finn "Go and get ready"

"Yes, Miss bossy" Finn smiled getting up and walked out.

"I'm not!" She shouted and looked at her dads who were smiling "What?"

"You like him" They both smiled.

She groaned "Quinn told you, didn't she?"

"Nope, you did" Hiram chuckled.

She looked at them confused "Huh?"

"You are so blind" Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Daddy" She glared at him.

"Okay, you smiled is different when you're around him and he's different from that St. James kid" He smiled "We ..." He stopped when he heard shouting.

"Dad! I'm telling you No!" Finn shouted coming down the stairs on his phone "I can't ever get home because of the snow"

Rachel turned around and looked at him.

Finn looked up to see her and smiled "Dad, I'm going, laters" He hung up and put his phone in his pocket "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" She smiled getting up and kissed both of her dads on the cheek "We'll be back later"

"Okay" They both smiled "Have fun"

* * *

"So" Rachel looped her arm through Finn's as they walked down the street "Everything okay with your Dad?"

"He's just trying to be controlling by saying I have to be home by tonight which is impossible since it's snowing badly and he knows it" Finn sighed.

"Anything I can do?" She looked up at him.

"You're doing it" He looked down at her and smiled "Where are we going since your Dads banned us from ND rink?"

"I want to show you around, like my old high school and also the best coffee place in America"

"Starbucks?" He grinned.

"Hey! Starbucks is the best"

"I know since London has one too"

"What does America have that England doesn't?"

"Beautiful Girls like you" He smiled.

She pushed him blushing "Shut up"

"Rachel?" They both looked up to see Jesse St. James.

"What you doing here Jesse?" Rachel sighed.

"Oh you know walking around when I saw you with him" Jesse glared at Finn "Who are you?"

"Alex Scott, nice to meet you St. James" Finn fake smiled.

Rachel giggled "Well, we need to go, lots of things to do" She grabbed Finn's hand "Nice to see you again Jesse" Then she walked away.

Finn chuckled and put his arm around her "He's a Jerk"

"Nice to know we're on the same page" She smiled linking her hand with his that was on her shoulder.

"Yo! Scott!" Jesse shouted.

"What St. James?" Finn turned around when Jesse punched him knocking him onto the floor "What the hell, dude?"

"Stay away from her" Jesse hissed and punched him again.

"You can't tell me what to do" Finn snapped and punched him.

"Stop it!" Rachel yelled pulling Jesse off then glared at him "Why can't you get this in your head, I never want to be with you again, you're a liar and a heartbreaker"

"Okay, whatever Berry" Jesse grinned and walked away.

She sighed and turned around then helped Finn up "You okay?"

"I'm fine" He smiled a little touching his bottom lip then winced "Ow"

She gasped "Omg, you've busted your lip"

"Rach, its fine"

"No c'mon" She grabbed his hand and pulled him.

* * *

Rachel pulled him into her house and into the kitchen "Sit"

Finn sighed and sat on the chair "Rach, I'm fine"

She ignored him getting the First Aid Kit out of the cupboard and an icepack from the freezer.

"Rachel"

"Shhh" She walked over and sat on his knee "Put this on your eye while I sort this lip out"

He sighed taking the icepack and gentle put it on his eye then yelped "Rach!"

"Sorry" She grinned.

"That hurt" He glared at her "What the hell is that stuff?"

"Antiseptic spray, it'll make sure it does get infected" She giggled and cleaned the cut "Done"

"Thanks"

"No problem" She got up.

Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto his knee "I don't mean for today, I mean everything, I don't think I would get through another one of my Dad's argument if it wasn't for you"

"Well, you're very welcome" Rachel smiled.

He sighed taking the icepack off his eye and placed it on the table "I need to tell you something"

"Okay"

He took her hands in his and looked at her "I like you Rach"

She looked at him shocked "What?"

"I like you, I have for a while but I kept chickening ..." He was cut off by her kissing him.

She pulled back a little "I like you too Alex"

He smiled "So, will you Rachel Berry be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to" She smiled big and kissed him.

**

* * *

**

What do you want to happen next?

**Review with ideas!**


	6. Found

**Sorry for the wait Gleeks**

**but here it is**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 6 – Found

"Back to New York" Finn sighed sitting back in his seat in first class.

"You don't seem happy about that" Rachel giggled resting her head on his shoulder and linked their hand together.

"I like it how it was just me and you"

"Hey Loser, what about us?" Quinn popped up infront of them.

"Sorry Quinn" He chuckled "But my girl comes before you guys"

"You're a meanie Scott" She glared at him and turned back around in her seat.

"Hey Fabrey" He tapped her seat with his foot "You come third"

"Why third?" She turned back.

"My little sister is number one; no-one comes before her"

"You have a sister?" Sam and Kurt both said turning around.

"Yeah, she's 12" Finn smiled.

"Why didn't we know this before?" Kurt asked.

"You never asked" Finn shrugged.

"Good point" Sam chuckled "So, what we doing when we get back?"

"James should be back, so he'll be biting our ears off about how horrible his trip was"

"Why did he go to sisters if they hate eachother?" Rach asked confused.

"Him and his sister have a weird relationship, one day they hate eachother then the next they are brother and sister"

"Well we'll have a fun night" Kurt chuckled.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be landing in New York City in 10 minutes, please go back to your seat and enjoy the rest of your flight"_

They all sat back in their seat and put their belts back on.

* * *

The boys walked down the hall in the boys' dorm with their bags.

"I'm ready for my bed" Sam sighed.

"You're not the only one but we'll have to deal with James first" Kurt chuckled.

"Well, let's hope he's not here" Finn grinned putting the key in the door and opened the door.

"It's good to be back" Sam smiled and put his bag down.

"Dudes!" James came out of his room "How was the ..." He stopped when he saw Finn's face "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Oh, I got in a fight with Rachel's crazy ex" Finn chuckled "And the trip was amazing"

James smiled "You finally told her!"

"Maybe" Finn walked past him and sat on the sofa.

"What happened with your dad?"

Finn sighed "He shouted at me, saying I had to go home which he knew I couldn't because of the snow"

"What happened with Rachel?" James asked smiling.

"She's my girlfriend" Finn smiled big then glared at him "And if you scream like a girl, I will kill you"

"You scream like a girl" Sam chuckled.

"Hey, that was one time and that spider was big" James glared at Finn.

"A tiny spider" Finn chuckled "Liza had to get it because you too scared"

"Alright" Kurt chuckled and looked at James "How was the trip to your sisters?"

**

* * *

**

~2 Months Later~

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
you're on my mind  
_

Finn smiled as he sang into the mic in the recording studio, he looked down to see Rachel smiling.

_Finn, __**Rach, **_**Both**

_**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
sending all my love along the wire**_

Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend and sang with him.

**They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me**_  
_**And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
**

Finn's head was half in the song and half thinking about the big secret he's kept from Rachel and everyone else.

_**oh, **__**Boy  
You stand by me  
**_**I'm forever yours  
Faithfully  
**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
__**I'm still yours  
**_**I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully**

"That was amazing Guys" Kurt smiled sitting back in his chair.

Finn took off his headphones and walked out with Rachel behind "Thanks"

"We just need to give it to our teacher and that assignment is done" Rach said.

Finn felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out and looked at the text "Erm ... I need to go, family emergency"

"I'll take the CD to our teacher and I'll see you later" She smiled.

"I'll text you" He kissed her cheek and ran out.

"You two are so cute" Kurt grinned "When you two get married, I'm totally designing your dress"

Rachel rolled her eyes "You're unbelievable"

* * *

Finn ran through the doors and into Jay's office "What's the emergency?"

Jay looked up and put a newspaper on the desk "That"

Finn looked at him confused "Huh?"

"Look at the front cover, Finn"

Finn picked up the newspaper and froze "Oh no"

The picture on the front cover was of him, Rachel, Kurt, Sam and Quinn laughing walking out of the ND Roller Rink.

_**The Prince of England went missing from his hometown late September but he was found in a small town of Lima, Ohio, America in December ... is this where he's been hiding?**_

"How did they find out?" Finn looked at his uncle.

"We don't know, Your Mum has stopped it and told them you are safe at home and that picture is an old one of you and a couple of friends"

"This will continue, you know that"

Jay shaked his head "It wont and I promise you that, you're my nephew Finn and I'm gonna protect you"

Finn sighed and sat on the chair "What I am gonna do?"

"First tell Rachel and the others the truth"

"They are gonna hate me"

"They won't, they'll understand" Jay smiled.

* * *

Finn opened the door to his dorm with the paper in his hand to see Sam, Kurt and James laughing while watching TV.

He walked over grabbing the remote and turned the TV off.

"HEY!" They shouted and turned to him.

"I need to tell you something" Finn sighed and sat on the other sofa.

James looked at him "Alex, no"

"What?" Sam and Kurt looked from James to Finn.

Finn sighed and put the paper on the table "This"

Sam looked at the paper and his eyes went wide "You're ..."

"A PRINCE" Kurt yelled "You're Finn Hudson"

"Yes and I'm sorry I lied all this time, I just wanted to get away from it" Finn sighed.

"Have you been lying too, _James_?" Sam glared at him.

"No, that's my real name but I'm not just Finn's best friend, I'm his bodyguard, so you better watch it Evans" James glared at him.

"Alright!" Kurt said and looked at Finn "Have you told Rachel?"

"Not yet" Finn shaked his head "I don't know how to tell her"

"Are you going to tell her?" Sam asked.

"Of course but until then can we keep this between us" Finn looked at them "Please?"

"Secret is safe with us" Kurt smiled and hit Sam over the head.

"Ow" Sam rubbed his head.

Kurt gave him a look "Right?"

Sam sighed "Right"

"Thanks Guys" Finn smiled and got up "I'll see you in the morning" He walked into his room closing the door behind him.

He flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone as it buzzed.

**Still on for studying tomorrow? Rach x**

_Sure :) Alex x_

Finn sighed closing his eyes ... this will be hard.

**

* * *

**

Song - Faithfully by Journey/Glee Cast

REVIEW!


	7. Heartbroken

**Sorry for the wait Gleeks but here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 7 – Heartbroken

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Finn sat in the campus library tapping his pen trying to focus on studying and watching the door for the girls to come through when his phone started buzzing.

He picked up off the tabled and groaned "Yes Liza?" He whispered.

"_Why you whispering?" Liza whispered._

"I'm in a library studying, what do you want?"

"_Which one is she?"_

"What?"

"_Your girl? Which one is she?"_

He shaked his head knowing his little sister seen the picture "The brunette"

"_She's pretty but she looks tiny next to you"_

"Jeez, Thanks Sis" He looked up as the doors opened to see Quinn walk through "I gotta go Liz, speak to you soon"

"_Love you Finn"_

"Love you too Sis" He smiled a little and hung up then saw Quinn sit infront of him "Hey"

"Finn" Quinn crossed her arms.

"Sam told you?"

"No, James did"

He sighed "Have you told her?"

"No, she really likes you Finn, well Alex"

"Quinn, you have to understand something, my feelings for Rachel are real and I would never want to hurt her"

Quinn smiled "You are one of a kind Alex Scott"

Finn looked at her confused then he heard a familiar voice.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend Fabrey" Rachel smiled sitting down next to Finn and put her notepad on the table.

"I wasn't Berry" Quinn grinned "I was telling him, if he hurts you, he'll have me to answer to"

Finn chuckled "I promise you won't need to bring out Tiger Q"

Rachel whacked him on the arm "Be nice"

"I am" He rubbed his arm "And that hurt"

"Good" She grinned.

**

* * *

**

~2 Days Later~

Rachel was typing up her assignment in her room when an e-mail came through, she clicked on it.

**Alex Scott isn't who you think he is ...**

She saw an attachment and clicked on it but couldn't open it.

"That's weird" She clicked on another button and it started printing then jumped up.

"Hey, Hey" Quinn grinned standing at the door "What you doing?"

"Homework until an weird e-mail came through and won't let me open it, so I printed it out" Rachel sighed walking over to the printer "And its being slow"

"I'll leave you to it" Quinn smiled and walked out "Don't forget we're going to the boys' dorm for a movie night"

"Got it" Rach giggled as she watched the print out then picked it up and the tears started when she saw the picture and the title.

**Alex Scott aka Finn Hudson: Prince of England!**

She quickly put on her UGG boots and ran out of her room with the paper in her hand "Q, I'm going out" She shouted and ran out of their dorm.

* * *

The boys ran around their dorm cleaning it up ready for the girls to come.

"Dudes, who the hell put their socks in the fridge?" James asked pulling two pairs of socks out.

"They are mine" Sam took them and the boys looked at him weird "What? My feet get too hot at night"

"We have food in here" James shaked his head and walked into the livingroom part.

"Okay Guys" Finn walked out of his room "Rachel's just text me saying she's ..." He got cut of by banging on the door "Here"

"Alex! Open this door NOW!" Rachel screamed banging on the door.

"Go on dude" Sam said stepping back with the other two.

Finn sighed walking over and opened it smiling "Hey Rach"

"We're done!" Rachel threw the paper at him and ran off.

He looked at the paper and felt sick ... She found out before he told her.

He ran out of his dorm and down the hall.

"What's just happened?" Sam looked at James and Kurt.

James sighed walking over and picked up the paper "She found out and she just broke up with him"

* * *

Finn ran after her as the rain started "Rachel!"

Rachel stopped and turned around "What?"

"I'm sorry" He stopping infront of her "I was going to tell you"

"When?" She crossed her arms.

"Today but you already found out" He sighed

"I trusted you and you lied right to my face after you knew everything about me"

"Rach ..."

"I'm sick and tired of getting my heart broken by guys who don't care about me"

"I do care about you Rach, you was the only one that I had a real smile with, you don't know how long I wanted to be a normal kid for once" He took her hands and leaned down "I'm very sorry Rach, if I could take it back I would"

"_Prince Hudson! Over here!" _The paparazzi shouted followed by the flashes.

"Great" Finn groaned "Come on, run" He ran down the steps and hid around a wall.

"Just great" Rachel sighed and carried on walking through the shelter.

"Rach ..."

"You are like the others, lying all the time"

"The reason why I lied is so you wouldn't get hurt"

"Well, you're wrong, I got hurt and I never want to see you again" Then she ran off through the rain.

"Damn it" Finn sighed and slid down the wall.

* * *

Rachel ran into her dorm room and slammed the door shut.

"Rach, where have ..." Quinn stopped when she saw the tears "Rachy?"

Rachel looked at her best friend as the tears rolled down her face "He lied to me Q"

Quinn walked over and hugged her tight "Who lied?"

"Alex or Finn" Rach sniffled "I can't believe he lied"

Quinn stepped away "Don't hate me"

Rach looked at her confused "What you talking about?"

"I already knew"

"What! I can't believe you've kept this from me"

"But I'm not the only one; the guys knew too, I'm sorry"

"Don't" Rachel glared at her and walked into her room slamming the door behind her.

She lay on her bed and looked at the background of her laptop which was of her and her now ex-boyfriend.

"You are just like Jesse St. James" Rachel sighed and closed it.

**

* * *

**

Sorry Finchel Fans!

**REVIEW!**


	8. Leaving

**Hey Gleeks**

**I have nearly finished this story and 4/5 episode left until the finale**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 8 – Leaving

"This is your fault" James sighed as he and Finn walked through campus 2 days later "If we didn't come, this wouldn't of happened"

"Whatever James" Finn sighed "I'll see you later if I survive" He walked through the doors and walked into the dance hall.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Finn, you're partners with Sam" Jay said and looked at the class "Carry on"

Finn nodded and walked over to Sam "Hey"

"Hey, how you feeling?" Sam asked sitting on the floor.

"Horrible" Finn sighed and sat next to him and looked over at Rachel "Have you spoken to her?"

"She won't speak to us, since we all knew and didn't tell her"

"I'm sorry Dude, I shouldn't of gotten you guys involved"

Sam shaked his head "You was being honest with us and I'm glad you told us"

* * *

Finn walked into his dorm as his phone rang; he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "Hello?"

"_Finn" Liza sniffled._

"Liza, what's wrong?" He asked worried and also scared.

"_It's Daddy" She cried "You need to come home Finn, its bad"_

"Liza ..."

"_You promised you would come home if something happened!"_

"I know" Finn sighed "And I'll be home in 2 days, okay?"

"_Okay" Liza sighed "I love you Bro"_

He smiled a little "I love you too Sis, see you soon" He hung up and walked into his room after texting James.

_Going Home tomorrow – Finn_

**

* * *

**

~London, England~

Liza stood under the shelter away from the rain watching the car pull up.

She squealed when her brother got out "Finn!" She ran over and jumped into his arms "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too Liz" Finn tightened his arms around her and ran inside "And what were you thinking coming outside in the rain?"

"I was waiting for you" She shrugged resting her head on his shoulder "I'm glad you're home"

"Me too" He kissed her head and looked at James "Could you take my stuff up?"

"Sure" James smiled grabbing their suitcases and walked down the hall.

Finn walked down the other side of the house and whispered "Are you awake?"

"No" Liza mumbled wrapped her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and walked through a set of doors which lead to the library "Mum?"

Carole looked up and smiled big "Finn" She got up and walked over to him and her youngest "Fell asleep?"

"Yeah" He smiled resting Liza on one side and gave his mum a hug with his free arm "I missed you Ma"

"I missed you too sweetie" She kissed his cheek.

"How's Dad?"

"He's getting there, he'll be happy to see you home"

He chuckled "Yeah and I'll believe that when I see it"

Carole shaked her head "Go and spend time with your sister"

* * *

Finn walked into the theatre room with a sleeping Liza in his arms "Liza, wake up"

"I don't wanna" Liza mumbled.

"C'mon Sis" He rubbed her back "What was that film you wanted to watch but it's not out over here?"

Her head snapped up and grinned "_Spectacular_?"

Finn smiled putting her down and pulling out the DVD box "Yep"

Liza squealed grabbing the box and ran over to the machine.

"You're Welcome Sis" He rolled his eyes and sat in one the chairs.

She ran over after putting the disk in and sat on his knee "Thank you big brother" She kissed his cheek and curled up against him.

He smiled "Are you glad I'm home?"

"Yeah, if Daddy was okay, would you still of come home?"

"I was already packing" He sighed sitting back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing that needs to bother your little head"

**

* * *

**

~New York City, America~

Sam and Kurt walked into their dorm and were hit with silence.

"That's weird" Kurt said walking through "Finn? James?"

Sam walked into one of the room "Finn's stuff is gone"

"James's room is empty" Kurt shouted and walked out and saw a note on the coffee table "Sam!" he walked over and picked it up.

Sam walked out and went over to him "What is it?" he saw an envelope "And why does this have Rachel's name on it?"

"We're about to find out" Kurt sighed and opened it "Guys ..."

_I'm sorry I've just left; I had to get home and be with my family._

_My time here at Juilliard was amazing and I met great friends that I'll never forget._

_I wanna say I'm sorry for getting you guys involved in the big secret, it wasn't fair and I hope your friendship with Rachel gets back to normal._

_I need you to do me a favour and give Rachel the envelope that's next to this letter but a couple of days, she can't know I've left._

_I'll see you guys soon hopefully._

_~ Finn _

"He's gone home" Sam sighed "And we need to give this to Rachel"

"How can we not tell her?"

"She's not speaking to us, so it's easy" Sam shrugged.

Kurt looked around and sighed "It's gonna be so quiet"

* * *

Rachel curled up in her bed watch re-runs of Friends ... she hasn't been to class all day in case she bumped into Finn, seeing him yesterday was hard and couldn't go through with it again.

Quinn leant against the doorframe watching her best friend; she sighed and knocked lightly on the door "Rachy?"

Rachel looked over and sat up "I'm sorry for being bitchy Q"

Quinn shaked her head walking over and sat next to her "You don't need to be sorry"

Rach rested her head on her shoulder "Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah" Quinn sighed "He's a mess Rach, you should speak to him"

"I can't, he lied to me right from the start"

Quinn sat infront of her "Finn is not Jesse, he lied to protect you and you know that"

"Maybe, he could of told me but instead I found out by an e-mail"

"Just think about it"

* * *

Rachel walked into the dance hall and straight over to Sam "Hey Sammy"

Sam looked up "So, you're speaking to us now?"

"Yeah" She sighed and sat next to him "I miss my best friend"

He grinned and put his arm around her "I miss you too buddy"

"Where's Finn?" She looked around.

Sam froze "Erm ..."

"Sam" Rachel looked at him "Where is he?"

He sighed and got the envelope out of his bag then passed it her "He's gone Rach"

She looked at the envelope then back at him "What do you mean gone?"

"He's gone home"

"I need to go" Rach got up and grabbed her bag.

"Rachel, where you going?" Jay asked walking in.

"I don't feel too good" She sighed and walked out.

**

* * *

**

Sorry its short!

**REVIEW!**


	9. Realizing

**Hope this one will make you happy Gleeks**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 9 – Realizing

**~1 Week Later~**

Rachel walked into her room and looked at the envelope ... it's been a week since she found out that Finn left and still hasn't opened the letter.

She dropped her bag and picked the envelope.

She sat on her bed and opened it then pulled out, something else fell out which made her confused.

She picked up the chain and felt tears build up ... it was a gold chain with a gold star and other pedant that said 'Finn'.

She unfolded the letter and started reading.

_Dear Rachel,_

_You'll properly know by now that I've gone home, I wish I wasn't but my family needs me especially my sister._

_I'm sorry for everything that I put you through and if I could take it back, I would._

_I guess I need to explain everything from the beginning._

Rachel walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen; she grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the stool.

_My real name is Finn Alexander Hudson and I'm the Prince of England, my Dad who is the King, will be stepping down soon and the thrown will be mine._

_I don't want to be the next King, so with the help of my Mum, sister and my uncle, I got away and came to Juilliard._

_It was my sister idea of the name Alex Scott, so nobody would link me to the Royal Family. James is my best friend but he's also my bodyguard and so he had to come._

_When I came and met this girl who thought I was jerk because I arrived in a limo._

Rachel giggled remembering that day.

_I happen to be in the same dance class and we became partners, I remember you rolling your eyes when I introduced myself but after a while we became friends._

_When you invited me to your home town for Christmas, it was the best holiday I've ever been on._

_I wanted to tell you the truth then but I was a chicken._

_I want to say I'm very sorry about everything and the way you found out, it should have been me to tell you._

_Don't take out of the guys or Quinn, I told them not to tell you._

_The necklace you will find, I was going to give to you after I told you the truth and also because I love you Rachel._

Rachel gasped when she read that part ... he loves her?

_I know you hate me but you're the one for me._

_I'll miss you Rach_

_Faithfully _

_~ Finn x_

* * *

Rachel ran out of the her dorm building and bumped into someone "I'm so sorry"

"Where the fire, Miss Berry?" Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt!" She pushed him.

"What's the rush?"

"I need to get the airport"

"Okay" He turned her around and pushed her back through the doors "Miss Crazy, we're going back to your dorm and you can explain"

"Kurt" Rachel groaned "There's nothing to explain"

"Sure" Kurt smiled opening her door and walked through then saw the letter on the table "Does this have to do with a certain British Prince?"

"Fine" She sighed sitting on the stool in the kitchen "Yes, it does"

He sat on the other side "What does it say?"

"Read it"

Kurt picked up the letter and started reading.

Rachel sighed crossing her arms and rested her head on them.

"What necklace?" He looked at her.

She nodded at the box "That one"

He picked it up and opened it "Wow, it's beautiful"

"Well, you read why he was gonna give it me"

Kurt looked back at the letter and his eyes went wide "What?" He looked at her "He loves you?"

"Yep" Rachel looked at him "What do I do Kurt?"

"Ring him"

"Kurt ..."

"Rachel ring him"

"Fine" Rach pulling her phone out her pocket and dialled his number.

'_Hey, you've reacted Finn ... I can't come to phone so leave a message and I'll get back to you'_

She hung up and sighed "Voicemail"

"I have an idea" Kurt grinned.

"So do I" Rachel jumped up and ran into her room then started packing her bag.

"What you doing?"

"Packing!"

"Where are you going?"

She popped her head out and smiled big "England"

* * *

The 4 best friends walked into JFK Airport.

Rachel walked up to the desk "Hi, can I have 1 ticket to London"

"First Class?" The women asked.

"I can't ..." She got cut off.

"Yes, first class" Quinn smiled and put her card on the desk "There some money on there"

"Try this one" Sam handed his card over.

"This one too" Kurt smiled and handed over his.

Rachel turned around and hugged them "I love you guys"

"We love you too Berry" They smiled.

"Here's your ticket, its gate 5 and enjoy your flight" the women smiled and passed over the ticket and cards.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled and walked through the airport with her friends.

* * *

'_Flight to London, England for first class is boarding now'_

"That's me" Rachel smiled getting off the chair and looked at her friends.

Quinn jumped up and hugged her tight "Good Luck"

"Thanks" Rachel hugged her tighter "Love you Quinny"

"Love you too Rachy" Quinn giggled and stepped back

Sam got up and hugged her "Have fun"

"I will" Rach smiled and looked at Kurt "Come here Hummel"

Kurt chuckled and hugged her "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" She kissed his cheek and looked at them "I'll see you guys soon"

"Go and get your guy" Quinn pushed her.

Rachel giggled and walked towards her gate, handed the ticket over and watched through the tunnel_._

* * *

Rachel sat back in her seat and held onto her necklace smiling while looking out of the window to see the view of London... the plane is about to land in Heathrow airport and she felt excited, nervous and scared.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have landed in London, England, hope you had a wonderful flight and enjoy you trip._

She giggled getting up and walked off the plane and through to collection.

She grabbed her bag and walked of the airport then ran towards the taxi and jumped in.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Buckingham Palace, please" She smiled.

"Right away Miss" He nodded and drove off.

Rachel looked out of the window as they crossed the bridge and into the town "What are those building?"

"Theatres, we're going straight the West End where the big shows happen"

"It's just like Broadway"

"It is but Broadway is much bigger" He stopped with the traffic "We'll be a while"

"What's going on?"

"The Royal Parade, showing everyone the next King"

Rachel smiled big giving him some money "I'll walk from here" She grabbed her bag and jumped out then ran down the street ... _This is it!_

**

* * *

**

Sorry to leave it there!

**REVIEW!**


	10. YES!

**This is the one you've ben waiting for Gleeks**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 10 – YES!

Rachel ran through the crowd and stood near the barrier, she saw the carriage go by with the King and Queen plus a little girl _that must be his sister._

She looked around and froze when she saw Finn riding a horse behind his parents.

"Finn!" She shouted over the cheers but he couldn't hear her.

"You're Rachel Berry!" A little boy shouted who was stood next to her.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Rachel!" the crowd started chanting.

Finn was riding when he heard someone shout, he looked around then he spotted her in the crowd ... He turned the horse and went towards her "Hi"

"Hi" Rachel smiled.

He smiled and put his hand out "Come on"

The security guard moved the barrier.

"Thanks" Rachel smiled walking around it and grabbed Finn's hand then he pulled her up onto the horse.

"Hold on tight" Finn turned around "Go home Boy" He lightly kicked the side of the horse and speed off down the road passing everyone.

* * *

"Wow" Rachel smiled at the view "You live here?"

"Yeah, I've lived here since I was 3" Finn smiled "Wanna see the inside?"

"Sure"

He lightly kicked the sides of the horse and it galloped around the lake towards the gates "Welcome to my house" The gates opened and the horse walked inside.

Some people came and helped them off.

"Well, it isn't Miss Rachel Berry" James smiled.

"James" Rachel smiled and hugged him.

He chuckled "Hugging the help, that'll need to stop"

Finn rolled his eyes taking the bag of Rachel and passed it to a servant then looked back at her "I need to do something, I'll be back soon" He kissed her cheek and walked off into the house.

James offered his arm "Show you around?"

"Okay" Rachel smiled and linked arms with him "How long have you and Finn been friends?"

"Since we were 2, my parents and his mum were best friends, we lived in California, when my parents died Finn's mum took me in and that when we moved to here" He smiled as they walked through the gardens.

"I would of love to grow up here, its beautiful"

"It gets lonely at times"

She giggled and looked around "I don't know how"

"Well, since I'm a bodyguard, I have to follow Finn around all day and stand there when he's in a meeting; it's a very boring job"

"You know I could fire you" They looked over to see Finn leaning against a tree.

"I'll leave you two alone" James smiled backing up and walked away.

Rachel walked over and smiled a little "Hi"

"Hi" Finn smiled and link their hands together "I guess we need to talk"

"Yeah" She nodded and walked with him near the lake.

* * *

"How's everyone at Juilliard?" Finn asked breaking the silence.

"They are good, we're getting back to normal" Rachel smiled then sighed "I'm sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry"

"I do" She stood infront of him "I should of let you explain but when I read your letter, it filled the missing pieces"

"I glad you like the necklace" He smiled as he saw the necklace around her neck.

"I love it" Rachel smiled big and wrapped her around his neck "And"

"And what?" Finn looked at her.

"I love you too" Then she kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around without breaking the kiss.

"Finn!" She squealed "Stop it!"

"Never" He grinned and spun around which made them fall onto the grass then smirked "Have we been like this before?"

"You're such a dork" She giggled pushing him off and sat up.

He sat up and kissed her cheek "You love my dorkiness"

She blushed nudging him "That's not even a word"

"It is" He smiled pulling her between his legs and rested his chin on her shoulder "In the Finn Dictionary"

"The Finn Dictionary?"

"Yep and if you look under Beautiful, it'll say Rachel Berry"

Rachel smiled leaning against him "I love you"

"I love you too" Finn smiled and kissed her head then looked at the view "This is my favourite place, it's away from the fights"

"Is your Dad really that bad?"

"Yeah, even if he's ill, he still focused on me stepping up"

"Do you wanna be King?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

"You"

Rachel sat up and looked at him "Me?"

Finn pulled out a small box out of his pocket and looked at her "You are the only I want next to me Rach" He stood up bringing her with him then went down on one knee.

"Finn ..." She felt tears build up.

He opened the box revealing a diamond ring (Picture in Profile) and smiled "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

She smiled big "Yes!"

He stood up taking the ring out and slipped it onto her left ring finger "I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled and kissed him.

"Sorry to interrupt" James said walking over.

Finn sighed and looked at his best friend "Yes James?"

"Your Father wants to speak to you"

"Tell him, I'm busy"

"Finn" Rachel looked at him "Go"

"Okay" He sighed.

"He's in his office" James smiled.

* * *

Finn walked into his Dad's office "You wanted to see me Dad?"

"Yes" Chris turned around in his chair "What were thinking going off like that with a girl"

Finn sighed "Her name is Rachel"

"I don't care, you need to force on the throne and with this girl; you're not"

"You know what Dad, I love her and I asked her to marry me because I want someone next to me"

"She's not even from here and what about her family?"

"Don't judge because you don't even know her" Finn snapped.

"Do you know her?" Chris looked at him.

"Yes Dad, I do" Finn sighed and turned around.

"Where you going?"

"Away from you" Finn walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"You're getting better" Liza grinned sitting on the wall.

"So are you, Monkey" He chuckled walking over and sat next to her "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you asked Rachel to marry you" She smiled "I'm happy for you big brother"

"At least someone is" He looked down at her "Just remember you'll always be my number 1 girl"

Liza looked over to see Rachel walking with James "Are you going to introduce me to my future sister-in-law?"

"Nope" Finn ruffled her hair and got up "Because you've got homework to do"

"Fine" She sighed jumping up "See you later" She walked down the hall.

"No more spying, Elizabeth!" He chuckled ... life couldn't be better.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	11. Things Changing

**Sorry for the wait Gleeks!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 11 – Things Changing

Rachel rolled over in the bed and rubbed her eyes sitting up when someone walked through the doors "Hi"

"Good Morning Miss" The maid smiled "Coffee?"

"No thanks" Rachel smiled.

The maid nodded and walked out.

She looked down at her hand and smiled big when she saw the ring sparkling.

Liza ran in and jumped on the bed "Hey"

Rachel jumped and smiled at Finn's little sister "Hi, You must be Elizabeth"

"Yeah" Liza smiled "But you can call me Liza"

"It's nice to meet you"

"Good Morning Rachel" James smiled walking in with a folder "I see you've met the monkey of the family"

"Ha-ha" Liza rolled her eyes getting off the bed.

"So" He looked at Rachel "Ready for the plans for the day?"

"Plans?"

James nodded and opened the folder "Dress fitting, free time with Finn and you'll be meeting his parents"

"His parents?" Rachel looked at him.

"Only my mum" Liza smiled "She'll love you"

"Okay" Rachel smiled and got out of bed "What's first?"

"Breakfast" James smiled as the doors opened and a chef came in with a plate "Perfect for our future Queen"

She froze "Oh my god"

"What?" Liza looked at her.

"I'm gonna be Queen" Rachel smiled walking over to the table and sat down.

Liza giggled and stood next to the table "At least you've changed Finn's mind"

"Liza, why don't you go and wake Finn up while Rachel get ready" James chuckled.

"Okay" She smiled and ran out.

* * *

Finn jumped into the pool and started swimming laps across the pool then turned to see Rachel walking down the steps and sat on the edge.

"Working hard?" Rachel smiled.

He swam over and smiled "Yeah" He pulled himself up a little and kissed her "Morning"

"Good Morning" She giggled.

"How's my girl?"

"I'm hiding from James" She sighed "He's been going over what's happening today"

He chuckled "James can be pushy sometimes"

"Tell me about it" She smiled "I didn't know you liked swimming?"

He shrugged "It helps with the stress especially with my Dad"

"Talking about your Dad, why am I only meeting your Mum?"

"Erm ... I'm gonna go" He pointed behind him and swam off.

"Finn Alexander Hudson, get back here" a voice said behind her.

Rachel stood up and turned around to see Finn's Mum "Good Morning Ma'am"

Carole shaked her head and put out her hand "It's Carole"

Rachel smiled and shaked her hand "Rachel"

"Rachel Berry I know, my brother told me all about you"

"Mum, do you always have to talk about Uncle Jay?" Finn sighed jumping out of the pool and grabbed his towel.

"He's my brother and he loves us" Carole shrugged then smiled "But you need to get ready and spend time with your girl"

"I'm going" He kissed Rachel's cheek and ran up the steps then into the house.

Carole smiled and looked at Rachel "Come with me"

"Where?"

"Trust me, you'll love it"

* * *

"Oh my god" Rachel looked around the closet shocked "Who's is this?"

"Well, it could be yours if you want to" Carole smiled "When I saw the picture of you and Finn together in the paper, I went on a shopping spree because I knew you would be the one"

Rachel looked at her "Thank you, this is amazing"

"Let's get you ready" Carole walked over to a section and grabbed some clothes.

"Mum!" Liza shouted and walked in "Hey Rachel, James is looking for you"

"Don't tell him where I am"

"Don't worry, Finn has distracted him" Liza grinned and sat next to her on the sofa "What we doing?"

"Finding Rachel the perfect outfit for her day with Finn" Carole smiled.

Liza squealed "I'm totally helping"

* * *

Finn leant against the wall while looking at his watch.

"Waiting for someone?" He looked up to see Rachel.

"Hi" He smiled standing up straight and kissed her "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" She blushed "Where we going?"

"It's a surprise but I should warn you about the paparazzi, they get a little crazy"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't care, you and me together"

Finn smiled wrapping his arms her "You and me" He leaned down "I love you"

Rach giggled and kissed him "I love you too"

"Will you two go already, you're grossing me out" Liza grinned popping out around the wall.

Finn looked up and glared at his sister "What have I told you about spying?"

"It'll get me in trouble" She giggled "Bye Lovebirds" Then she disappeared.

He looked at Rachel "Ready to see London?"

"Yeah" She smiled and walked out of the house with him to see a sports car "Is that yours?"

"Yep" He smiled unlocking the car "We have no drivers or bodyguards today, it's just me and you"

"Okay"

He opened the door "After you"

"Thank you" She giggled and got in.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"Wow" Liza smiled big "You look beautiful"

Rachel looked in the mirror ... Thanks to the stylist, she got her hair cut up to her shoulders and she is wearing a long purple dress that ties around her neck and silver high heels.

"I agree" Carole smiled and walked behind her "You're missing one thing" She placed a necklace around her neck "Perfect"

Rach looked down and smiled at the pendant that Finn gave her "Thanks for helping"

"You're part of this family Rachel" Carole shrugged "Ready for the party?"

Rach took a deep breath and smiled "Ready as I'll ever be"

Liza stood up "Finn will die"

"Elizabeth" Carole looked at her youngest sternly "Don't start"

"I was just saying" Liza smiled.

* * *

"You're gonna make a foul of yourself" James chuckled as he stood next to Finn.

"Do you wanna get fired, because I will" Finn glared at him then looked across the hall at Rachel who was talking to some people with his mum.

"You wouldn't and Rachel won't let you" James grinned "But can you seriously dance now?"

Finn rolled his eyes "Just watch" He smiled walking over to his fiancée and mum "Sorry to cut in but can I steal Rachel"

"Go ahead" Carole smiled.

He took Rachel's hand and led her towards the dance floor.

"What you doing?" Rach looked at him.

"**Please clear the floor for the future King and Queen" **

Finn smiled as everyone stood around the edge and looked at Rachel "Dance with me to our song"

"We have a song" Rach looked at him then a familiar song started which made her smile big "Our song"

He kept hold of her hand and spun her around then pulled her closer "It's our song"

"How did you get our version?" She looked up at him confused.

"I kinda asked Kurt to make me a copy" He grinned.

She giggled resting her head on his shoulder "When did you learn to dance?"

"I have a good teacher" He smiled and kissed her head "And my mum helped a little"

Rachel smiled as some people dancing around them "This is like a dream"

"A dream I never want to end" Finn whispered.

"Finn" James walked over "Your Dad need to speak to you, it's important"

"Okay" Finn sighed and looked down at Rachel "I'll be back soon"

"Go on" Rachel smiled as they walked off and she walked over to Carole.

"His Dad?" Carole looked at her.

"Yeah" Rach nodded "I'm gonna go outside"

"Alright" Carole smiled.

* * *

Rachel stood outside watching the rain fall; she looked at her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"_Hellooo Future Queen" Kurt said._

She sighed "I am ready for this?"

"_You're Rachel Berry, you're ready for anything"_

"I don't feel like myself"

"_This is like going back to the diva Rachel"_

She rolled her eyes "Thanks Kurt"

"_It took us 3 years to get you out of the diva and now you're back to that again"_

"I'm not going back being a diva"

"_Whatever you say Berry" Kurt chuckled "Quinn, stop it!"_

"You're with Quinn?"

"_Rachy!" Quinn squealed._

"I miss you Quinny"

"_I miss you too Rach, how's London?"_

Rachel looked at the view "Amazing, even when it's raining"

"_That ring that Finn gave you is beautiful; we saw it on the internet"_

She looked down at the ring and smiled a little "Do you think I can do this?"

"_Honestly?"_

"I need advise from my best friend"

"_I can tell you" Sam said._

"What is this, passing the phone around?"

"_Sorry" He chuckled "But as much as we miss you, we support you in everything you do, even if it's marrying the Prince of England"_

"Thanks Sam, I better go"

"_Speak to you soon Berry" Then he hung up._

* * *

Finn walked through the house the next day towards the guest room and knocked on "Rach?" He opened the door to see Rachel walking around packing her bag "What you doing?"

"I can't do this anymore" Rachel said not looking at him and continued packing.

He walked over and spun her towards him "What do you mean?"

"This" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I can't be here" She took the ring off and placed it in his hand.

"You're leaving?" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry" She leaned up and kissed his cheek "You'll be an amazing King"

"I can't do anything to make you stay, can I?"

Rach shaked her head "I need to go home"

Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head "I love you"

Rach bit her lip to stop the tears from falling "I love you too"

* * *

This day is one of the most important days in London, the day when the new King was being crowd.

Finn walked down the aisle in his uniform and knelt on the cushion. He didn't hear what anyone said, he was thinking about what happened earlier that day.

Rachel stood at the back of the room with tears in her eyes watching Finn take the crown before she walking out.

"Finn Alexander Hudson, King of England" Chris smiled.

Finn smiled a little standing up and walked out behind his family and onto the balcony for his speech.

"Today marks a profound and bittersweet milestone for all of us, as we bear witness to both an end and a beginning. And while we must continue on, we must also be grateful to have been blessed with someone who has so ably guided us to where we are today"

Finn smiled and looked at the crowd where he saw Rachel walking towards a taxi then sighed.

"When there has been so much love and happiness for someone, it is natural to be reluctant to close such a wonderful chapter in our lives, for moving forward is rarely accomplished without considerable grief and sadness. And while our sorrow may be profound, the clouds will clear, and the sun will shine on us again"

Rachel looked at the balcony where Finn was stood one last time before getting in the taxi.

"And in that warm, bright light we will find ourselves facing a glorious future. A future of exciting challenges and infinite possibilities, in which the horizon will stretch out before us, trimmed in the heavenly glow of the sunrise of our tomorrow"

* * *

As the taxi pulled up infront of Juilliard, Rachel paid the man and got out grabbing her bag then looked at the building "Back home"

She walked through the campus and looked around.

"Rachel!" Sam shouted running over and hugged her.

"Sam, I've missed you so much" She hugged him tight "Where's the others?"

"In class" He looked at her "What you doing here?"

She held her left hand up "I'm back"

"What happened?" He took her bag and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I missed home"

He kissed her head "I'm glad you're home"

She sighed "Me too"

* * *

**Sorry!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. The End

**Hey Gleeks!**

**This is the final chapter of Prince and Me :(**

**I'm so sad its ending but they have to end some day**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 12 – The End

**~3 Months Later - NYC~**

Rachel danced out of her dorm room while singing and packing.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don't care_

"Hey Diva" Quinn giggled "Going down memory lane"

"Just a little" Rach grinned.

"_Loser like me!_" Quinn sang smiling.

"Oh god, not this song again" Sam and Kurt groaned walking in.

"It's a classic Hummel" Rachel giggled "And it was created by us"

"C'mon, we need to finish packing" Quinn grinned and walked into her room "Sam, come help!"

"I'm coming" Sam sighed and walked into the room.

Kurt looked at Rachel "How you holding up?"

"I'm better" She smiled "C'mon, let's get packing or Quinn will flip"

* * *

**~London~**

Finn walked out of his closet and jumped when he saw his sister sitting on his bed "Scare me next time, Liz"

"Where you going?" Liza crossed her arms.

"I'm going back" He sighed and sat next to her.

"Daddy won't let you"

"Well, Dad won't find out if someone doesn't tell him"

"My lips are sealed" She grinned.

"And I need you to look out, so I can sneak out"

"Got'cha" She jumped up and ran towards the door.

He walked behind her and kissed her head "I'll be back in 2 days"

"Okay" She smiled and walked out. She looked around and gave her brother the signal to go.

Finn dashed out of the room and hid behind a wall.

Liza stood up straight "Hi Daddy"

"Elizabeth" Chris smiled "What you up to Monkey?"

"Nothing" She shaked her head.

"Okay" He chuckled and walked past her.

"Where you going?"

"Speaking to your brother"

Liza ran into front of him and blocked the door "He told me to watch out for anyone because he wants to be alone"

"Elizabeth, what you hiding?" Chris crossed his arms.

She smiled "Nothing, I promise" She saw Finn in the corner of her eye sneaking out of the door then sighed.

"Okay, don't get yourself into trouble" He ruffled her hair and walked off.

Finn smiled at his sister who gave him the thumbs up and turned around bumping into someone.

"Going somewhere Sir?" He looked up to see the head of security.

"Just going for a walk Charles" Finn sighed.

"A walk to the airport to fly to America for a certain brunette" Charles smiled "C'mon, secret is save with me"

"You're annoying sometimes, you know that?" Finn groaned walking after him.

"Everyone says that"

* * *

**~NYC~**

"Quinn, hurry up or we'll be late!" Rachel shouted walking through their dorm for the last time in a white dress that stopped above her knees, white high heels, her graduation rope and cap.

"I'm coming" Quinn said walking out of her room in a black dress with a silver belt, silver high heels, her graduation rope and cap.

"Come on" Rachel smiled "Our final day at Juilliard"

Quinn looked at their dorm "I'm gonna miss it here, so many memories"

"4 years ago, we were 4 best friends from Loser town" They both looked at the door to see Kurt and Sam.

"Now we are graduating from the best university in America" Rachel grinned

"We are gonna be really late if we don't get moving" Sam pointed behind him.

"We coming"

* * *

"Alright, group picture" Leroy smiled putting up his camera.

"When you're ready Mr Berry" Sam grinned stood next to Quinn as Kurt stood next to Rachel

They all smiled as the flash went off.

"Who's the Limo?" Burt pointed over as a limo pulled up.

"Déjà vu, huh Ray?" Sam chuckled.

"Just a bit" Rachel smiled a little "Lets see who gets out"

The Limo door opened and Quinn squealed "Finn!"

Kurt grinned and pushed Rachel "Go"

"Kurt" Rach sighed.

"Rachel Berry, Go!" They all said and pushed her.

"I'm going" She sighed again and walked over.

Finn smiled when he saw her walk over "Hi"

"Hi" Rachel smiled a little "What you doing here?"

"I came to get you back" He pulled the ring out of his pocket "I want you next to me Rach"

"England isn't ready for a Queen like me"

"Well then they'll have to be" He smiled "Because I am"

She sighed "But your Dad ..."

"He needs to learn that I'm following my heart and doing the right thing" He looked at her "So, what do you say, will you ..."

She cut him off by kissing him "Don't even finish that sentence because it's a yes" She smiled.

He smiled taking her hand and put the ring back where it belonged "Never take it off"

"Never" She grinned.

"Finn Hudson, get your lanky butt over here!" Quinn shouted.

"I'm not the only one who missed you" Rachel giggled.

"I guess I'll have to go over there before she goes tiger Q on me" Finn grinned putting his arm around her and walked towards the gang.

"Finn!" Quinn squealed running over and jumped on him.

"Woah Quinn" He steadying himself "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No" She giggled hugging him tight "I've missed you Hudson"

"I've kinda missed you too Fabrey" He chuckled and put her down "A Little"

"Hey!" She punched him in the arm "That wasn't nice"

"You know insulting the King of England is a crime" He glared at her rubbing his arm.

She glared at him "Rachy, he's being evil"

Rachel started laughing along with Kurt and Sam "It's your fault Quinny"

"You coming to the party Finn?" Sam chuckled.

"Sure" Finn smiled.

* * *

"Come on" Quinn dragged Rachel to the dance floor.

"Are they always this crazy?" Finn looked at the guys.

"Always" Sam chuckled "Especially with this song"

"Tik Tok by Ke$ha?"

"One crazy night in High School" Kurt chuckled "Ask Rachel about it if she remembers"

"Alright" Finn looked around then spotted his uncle "I'll be back in a second"

"Okay"

Finn walked over to the other of side and smiled "Uncle Jay!"

Jay turned around and grinned "look who it is, my nephew King of England"

Finn shaked his head "I knew Mum couldn't keep her mouth shut"

"She's proud of you" Jay smiled "What you doing here?"

Finn looked over at the dance floor and smiled "To see my fiancée graduate"

"What?" Jay looked at him shocked "Who?"

"Rachel"

"Rachel Berry?"

Finn smiled "Who else did you think it was"

"I don't know" Jay shrugged "Did you ever think what would happen if the Prince of England and Juilliard's Superstar crossed paths?"

Finn looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"

Jay turned him towards the floor and pointed over at Rachel "She is Juilliard's Superstar and You, of course The Prince"

"Right?"

"You two have gonna through hate, secrets, love and well the rest is history" Jay smiled.

Finn chuckled "You need to get a life, instead of making stories about people"

"Finn!" Rachel ran over and wrapped her arms around him then smiled "Hi Jay"

"Rachel" Jay smiled "Look after my nephew"

"I will" She grinned and looked up at Finn "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Finn smiled and looked at his uncle "Thanks for everything"

"Don't worry about it" Jay shrugged "See you soon"

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked outside to see their friends waiting near the limo.

"Well, I guess this is it" Kurt smiled and hugged Rachel "Trying to get rid of you since freshman year in High School and now you're leaving"

"Thanks for that Kurt" She rolled her eyes.

"It's true well at first until we got to know you" Quinn giggled.

"If I remember you was the ice queen" Rachel grinned and hugged her "Love you Quinny"

"Love you too Rachy" Quinn smiled a little and wiped her tears "Have fun and don't forget us"

"Don't start that" Rach pointed at her "Or I'll start too"

"We can't have that" Sam chuckled and hugged her "I'll miss you Shorty"

"I'll miss you too Bieber" She giggled.

"Bieber?" Finn looked at them confused.

"Sam went through a Justin Bieber obsession" Quinn grinned.

"What was it you called yourself?" Kurt grinned "The Justin Bieber Experience"

"Dude, that's sad" Finn chuckled.

"Yeah I know" Sam shaked her head.

* * *

"Sir" They all looked up to see Charles "We need to go"

"We're coming Charles" Finn looked at Rachel "You ready?"

"Yeah" She nodded and looked at her best friends "I'll see you guys soon"

"Bye Rach, Finn" They smiled

"Later guys" Finn smiled walking over to the Limo with Rachel and got in.

"This must be the famous Rachel" Charles grinned sitting in the front.

Finn rolled her eyes "Rach, this is our annoying head of security Charles"

"I though James was only annoying one?" Rach grinned.

"James is worse than him" He pointed to Charles and pressed a button which made the screen go up "Bye Charles"

"You know the rules about that Finn"

"I guess it went of the window with the annoying your boss rule" Finn chuckled and sat back "Alone"

Rachel giggled leaning against him "What were you and Jay talking about?"

"He said what would happen if the Prince of England and Juilliard's Superstar crossed paths?"

She looked up at him "We know what happened with that"

"I guess that's the start our story" He looked at her smiling.

She smiled "And the rest is waiting to begin"

**THE END!**

* * *

Thanks for all the amazing reviews Gleeks

Do you guys want a Sequel?

**REVIEW!**


End file.
